


Her Real Brother

by Ways



Series: Parallel Codes [1]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: Basically, the Parallel Codes series is a collection of oneshots based on Code Lyoko Headcanons that I find interesting.Evolution doesn't exist in this canon.I ignore Cartoon dealios of same clothes everyday.The numbered notes will be at the end.





	Her Real Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the Parallel Codes series is a collection of oneshots based on Code Lyoko Headcanons that I find interesting. 
> 
> Evolution doesn't exist in this canon.   
> I ignore Cartoon dealios of same clothes everyday. 
> 
> The numbered notes will be at the end.

**~Her Real Brother~**

_Yumi was supposed to have a little brother, but her mother miscarried. After that her parents adopted Hiroki. That’s why she only wore black in seasons 1-3. She treats Hiroki like her real brother and after sometime she decides to add color to her everyday outfit._

**~Her Real Brother~**

          “Yumi, your mother and I have something very important to tell you.” Takeo Ishiyama smiled down at his daughter.

The girl looked at both of them in thought, “What’s that?”

“I’m Pregnant!” Akiko Ishiyama announced.

“Really?” Yumi jumped up in excitement. “That’s fantastic!”

Yumi was never really the type to get excited, with no friends and always trying to just keep up with her studies and Pencak Silat classes there wasn’t much for her to get excited about.

“Yes,” Her father nodded, a small smile on his face. “You’re going to be having a baby brother soon.”

“Fantastic.” Yumi smiled.

**~Her Real Brother~**

That next day at school, Yumi who normally wore dark blues and purples decided to be bold and take on a brighter color scheme.

She wore a green parka over an orange jacket along with blue jeans. She had a cat hat in the likeness of a Japanese character as well as fish net, fingerless gloves but decided against wearing them thinking they’d be too much.

Throughout the day she had the biggest smile on her face. Even as Sissi and other random bullies in the school pestered her, even when she spilled her soda and didn’t have money to by another drink during lunch, even through Mrs. Hertz horrifically boring lectures and Jim’s demands for her to do twenty extra pushups the smile remained there. The fact that she was going to be having a baby brother was just overwhelming.

With a little brother around she wouldn’t feel so alone anymore. She’d be able to take care of the boy and raise him to be better than the other students at Kadic. She’d have something to look forward to when coming home each and every day. It was perfect.

For the year she had been at Kadic Accademy she didn’t really have anything to look forward to in life. It was as if as soon as she left Japan, her life was over and with the ‘warm’ reception she’d received at Kadic she had found herself escaping into herself more and more to the point her parents had began to worry.

But now she was going to have a brother and all of that seemed not to matter anymore. She didn’t think her day could get any better.

She was wrong.

At the end of gym class their ironically named PE teacher gave them an announcement.

“Your attention everyone!” Jim called out and all the students turned to the rather obese Physical Education teacher. “We will be holding Pencak Silat classes in the gym today at seven o’clock for anyone who wishes to join and learn this martial art.”

_And the day just got better._ She smiled to herself. This was going to be great.

**~Her Real Brother~**

She often wondered if being involved with Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy and all the nonsense that went on with Lyoko was a mistake. Sure, going to Lyoko was like a game. It was amazing! The thrill of a life time! It was all just wonderful.

But it was also really dangerous.

They had found out the hard way that the return to the past didn’t bring people back from the dead and this lead Yumi to constantly worry about her pregnant mother and her unborn baby brother.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Odd shrugged. “I mean we always make it in the end, Yumi. What difference will it make to check on your parents now?”

Yumi panted as she and Odd attempted to evade the mass of cars attempting to run them over, they’d already been devirtualized and had been told by Jeremy to help out anyone who may be in danger while Ulrich attempted to get Aelita to the deactivated tower in the Forest Sector. “It’s just because, Odd. I just want to be sure they’re okay.”

“Relax, Yumi. Your mom and dad’ll be just fine.” Odd insisted.

Yumi glowered at the purple clad boy. “No one asked you to follow me, Odd.”

“Somebody has to make sure to keep you out of trouble.” Odd giggled.

This made Yumi smile. “Isn’t it our job to keep you out of trouble?”

“Oh Yumi, you clearly doubt my Oddlike responsibility. I’m not always in trouble.”

Yumi laughed. “Haven’t you been in detention everyday this week?”

“Nope.” Odd answered. “I wasn’t in detention on Wednesday or Friday.”

Yumi’s laugh fell short. What she saw next, scarred her for the rest of her life. A motorcycle that had been among the many vehicles chasing them decided to change targets.

It screeched as it approached both of the Ishiyamas.

“MOM! DAD!” Yumi shouted.

Both parents looked up but it was too late as the motorcycle crashed into the both of them.

“NO!” Yumi shouted.

Yumi ran to her parents. Her father was for the most part okay. Her mother on the other hand was out and the both of them were lying in a pool of blood.

“Yumi are you okay?” Her father asked.

Yumi tried to brush away the tears. “I should be asking you that.”

“It’ll be okay Yumi,” The girl’s mother insisted. “We’ll all be okay I promise.”

“But, what about the baby?” Yumi asked.

Yumi’s mother gave a small, sad little shadow of a smile. “I’m sure your brother is fine.”

And with that a bright bubble of light washed over them and they were sent back to a time before the attack.

**~Her Real Brother~**

It was the night after the return trip from the car attack and Yumi had gotten home and acted as if everything was normal, just like she did after all return trips.

“Takeo, I think there’s something wrong with the baby.” Her mother had said to her father that night.

Yumi lay awake that night in her room that night. It wasn’t really the first time that she had listened to one of her parents late night conversations from her room.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” She heard her father calming her mother. “I’m sure that everything is perfectly fine.”

“I don’t think so,” Akiko sighed. “I don’t feel him anymore, I don’t get any kicks or bounces, just complete stillness. It’s as if he isn’t there anymore.”

“And when did this start happening?” Her father asked, you could hear the immediate worry in his voice.

“I don’t know when exactly,” Yumi’s mother sighed. “But one moment the baby was kicking then it just stopped. I felt different after that moment it was as if something had changed.”

Yumi’s eyes widened in fear, could the baby had died in the attack and the Return to the Past not have brought it back? She knew that she shouldn’t jump to conclusions, her brother could be fine. But what if he wasn’t? She needed to talk to Jeremy as soon as possible.

**~Her Real Brother~**

“Jeremy, I have question.” Yumi started as she approached the boy genius.

Jeremy was working on the computer in the factory still trying his hardest to find the materialization program for Aelita.

Jeremy didn’t even bother looking up from the monitor and immediately dismissed the girl. “Can it wait a couple hours? I’m a bit busy right now.”

“No Jeremy, it’s important.” Yumi insisted.

_“Come on, Jeremy.”_ Aelita insisted. _“It’s just one little thing and you need a break anyways.”_

Jeremy sighed but swiveled in his chair towards me. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering about the Return to the Past and-”

“The Return to the Past is a highly complicated program which uses the quantum flux sequences in order to alter reality.” Jeremy starts. “Using the data uploaded to the supercomputer it is able to ensure that those who have been to Lyoko remember what has happened before-”

“I know all that, Jeremy.” I cut him off. “I just wanted to know about a specific part of it.”

“The Return to the Past is very complicated, Yumi.” Jeremy says. “I don’t know if I can give you a specific part of it.”

“Do you think that if someone dies before a return trip, that they’ll be able to come back?” Yumi asked him.

“I- I don’t know…” Jeremy sighed; he put his finger to his chin in deep thought. “I wouldn’t have any way to know if someone would come back if they died. No one really knows what happens after you die so there’s no way whether or not the program would account for that.”

“That’s not enough, Jeremy.” Yumi frowned. “I need to know what would happen if someone died.”

“Did someone die during the last attack?” Jeremy asked sounding slightly panicked.

“I don’t know Jeremy,” Yumi said. “I think there might’ve been a death but we’re not sure.”

“Be sure,” Jeremy commanded her. “We have to know, otherwise…”

“I know, Jeremy.” Yumi answered.

**~Her Real Brother~**

She heard her mother’s sobs the night before and although she had her assumptions she still held onto hope that it was something else.

It wasn’t until that morning that her worst fears were confirmed.

“Yumi, sit down. There’s something we need to tell you.” Her father had said to her. Her parents were both sitting on one side of the dining room table whereas Yumi stood on the other side.

“Yes mom? Yes dad?” She asked as she took a seat.

Akiko tried to speak but just fell short. She shut her eyes and tried her hardest for the tears to not come through, but one could still see the water brimming at the edges of her eyes.

Takeo gave his wife’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll tell her.”

The woman simply nodded while her husband turned his attention back to their daughter.

Takeo let out a heavy sigh before he began. “Yumi, you know how your mother was going to have a baby,”

_Was, that’s a bad sign._

“Yes.” Yumi nodded.

“And we know how excited you were to have a brother.” Takeo continued.

_Were, oh no…_

Yumi nodded. This didn’t look like it was going to end well.

“There’s no easy way to put this, Yumi…” Takeo sighed.

“He’s dead, isn’t he?” Yumi asked.

Both parents gasped. How could she possibly known?

“Why, ye-yes…” Her father stuttered. “How did you know?”

Yumi shrugged.

“We’re very sorry, Yumi.” Takeo sighed, his mother just remained silent, trying desperately to keep herself together.

“It’s fine.” Yumi said. She got up from her chair and left.

“Yumi, where are you going?” Her father asked her.

She had already ran out of the room and out of the house.

“YUMI!” He shouted.

**~Her Real Brother~**

“This is all your fault!” Yumi shouted at him.

“My fault?! How could it possibly be my fault!?” Jeremy snapped, clearly flabbergasted by Yumi’s accusation.

“Yes, your fault!” Yumi yelled. “He died during the cars attack!”

“He was an unborn baby!” Jeremy shouted. “There are a number of reasons that the child could’ve died, you cannot possibly blame a XANA attack. Besides, we did a return to the past. That should’ve brought him back.”

“Well obviously it didn’t!” Yumi shouted.

“That’s impossible!” Jeremy insisted.

“Well it’s possible!” Yumi yelled at him. “Because you didn’t do your stupid _calculations or predictions_ or whatetever other kind of crap you do! The point is you screwed up!”

“How is this my fault?!” Jeremy gasped.

Yumi glared at him. The glare was so intense that it not only scared Jeremy; but it scared Ulrich, Odd and Aelita who were all in the factory –Aelita was watching from the screen. “You’re the one who turned on the stupid computer in the first place! You knew how dangerous it was! And you dragged all of us into it, just to risk our lives for your stupid little problem! And now, I’ve lost my brother!”

“I-I didn’t think it would get this far.” The geek stuttered.

Yumi gave one final huff before storming off. “You didn’t think of a lot of things…”

Yumi then punched the button and left the factory; Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita all stood there in stunned silence.

**~Her Real Brother~**

She didn’t usually wear a lot of colors. She mostly stuck to reds, dark blues, forest greens, dark purples, grays and of course black. It was the way she was, she never really liked bright colors even if her mother insisted that she wear more, but never did.

It had been several weeks since then and although she had learned to forgive Jeremy and fight XANA again, she still felt empty. This was her brother that she had lost. She just didn’t feel complete, knowing that he would never really be anything.

There had to be some sort of way to be some sort of way to honor him.

She looked down at the clothing on her bed. Today she had picked out a green tank top with a black sweatshirt and dark blue jeans.

That didn’t really reflect the mood she was having.

Despite what she had wanted, they didn’t have a funeral for her brother. It would’ve been the perfect way to say goodbye, but because he had never born they decided not to. At a funeral they wear black to honor the person that had died. Yumi never really got to do that for her brother though.

The thought of black got her thinking, what if she wore black to pay her respects to him. Just for today.

Maybe it would make her feel a little better. It wouldn’t hurt to try it. Maybe it would truly allow her to move on.

**~Her Real Brother~**

“Hey, Yumi.” Odd said.

They were on Lyoko but hadn’t found Aelita yet. With Jeremy being tied up in the factory with the XANA attack, they were forced to search the Desert Sector on their own.

“What is it Odd?” She asked him.

“What’s with the whole black thing nowadays?” The cat clad boy asked her. “I mean it’s been a while since I’ve seen you in anything other than black. Well, except for here on Lyoko.”

He chuckles at his last comment. But it isn’t all that funny.

He’s right though, I hadn’t stopped wearing black. It had been a month since I had started.

“I dunno.” I shrug.

_That’s a lie. I know exactly why. But why would I tell Odd and his big mouth?_

“Really?” Odd asks. “It doesn’t seem much like you. I mean sure you’re a little grumpy, like your boyfriend-”

“He is not my boyfriend!” She snapped at him.

Odd chuckles. “Keep telling yourself that… But still the black is a bit morbid, you should wear another color. Y’know spice it up.”

“Like your purple cat outfit?” She laughed, trying to ease the pressure off of what was actually a darker topic.

Odd laughs too, but strikes a pose. “Hey, the ladies love this.”

“Yes, if girls were to see you in it they’d go running and screaming.” She smirked.

“Exactly.” Odd stated.

“To lock their doors and get away from the creepy cat kid.” Yumi laughed.

“Well it doesn’t matter cuz they’d still fall for me.” Odd grinned, making sure to show off those tiny fangs of his. **[1]**

She rolled her eyes.

“I’m so good at the dating game, I could even give you and Ulrich some tips.” Odd laughed.

Yumi responded with slapping the boy upside the head.

The two of them laughed at this as they continued on their trek, they had to find Aelita and deactivate the tower.

**~Her Real Brother~**

“Yumi, meet your new brother.” Her mother had smiled at her. “Hiroki.”

“HI!” The young boy exclaimed rather over enthusiastic in his high pitched voice. The young boy with his jet black hair, neatly combed for the meeting of his foster family was of fair complexion and had dark chocolate eyes that seemed to jump with mischief. Along with that he wore a pale yellow sweater, which he constantly tugged at in this weather, along with gray slacks.

Yumi raised an eyebrow at this. I mean sure, she had known that they would be adopting a child, but after knowing how annoying the boy was.

“Uh... hello?” Yumi said to him.

“I’m Hiroki!” The young boy announced.

Yumi tried to put on a smile. “Hi, I’m Yumi…”

“You’re my new sister?” He asked.

Yumi nodded.

“Well we’re gonna be the best of friends!” Hiroki giggled before he ran off into the house.

_He was going to take some getting used to._

**~Her Real Brother~**

“Why so much black, Yumi?” Aelita questioned the girl.

It had been a couple of weeks since they had officially brought Aelita to earth and she had been able to fully acquaint herself with the group and get a decent enough grasp on life here. And now even Aelita was questioning her choice of a color scheme.

Yumi raised an eyebrow at that. “What do you mean?”

Aelita shrugged. “I don’t know, I just notice that you wear some variation of black, rarely any other color and if you do then it’s just a color just as dark. Why is that Yumi?”

“I like black, kinda like how you love pink Aelita.” Yumi insisted.

“I just think you’d look good with a little color. I could take you shopping like when you helped me pick out my clothes.” Aelita smiled.

Yumi shook her head. “Uh-uh. I don’t think it would work Aelita.”

Aelita pouted, before she smiled. “Well, what if I picked out some darker colors while you picked out some lighter colors.”

Yumi did entertain the thought of Aelita, it would be interesting and annoy Jeremy to no end. But still, she couldn’t change out of black, it just wouldn’t be right to her real brother.

“No, it’s fine Aelita.” Yumi stated.

“Bu-”

Yumi smiled. “Come on Aelita, let me show you the new Subsonics CD.”

“Bu-”

“Surfing in Cyberspace, it’s an awesome new song.” Yumi grinned as she took out her music player. **[2]**

Aelita pouted but decided to drop it. “Alright, let’s listen to it.”

The girls then shared their headphones and decided to listen to the calm guitars as the music started.

**~Her Real Brother~**

“Yumi, who’s that boy that you’re always with?” Hiroki asked her, after finally refraining from poking his adopted sister after several minutes.

“Who, Jeremy?” Yumi asked. She knew exactly what the young boy wanted but wouldn’t give it to him.

“Is that the brunette?” Hiroki asked.

Yumi shook her head. “No, that’s Odd.”

“No, that’s not Odd!” Hiroki laughed. “Odd is the one that’s really cool and wears a lot of purple.”

Yumi rolled her eyes. “Cool… sure… that’s one way to put it.”

“Come on what’s his name?” Hiroki asked.

Yumi chuckled. “Why do you wanna know, shrimp?”

“Because I want to know who you LOVE!” Hiroki laughed.

Yumi shook her head. “I don’t love him.”

Hiroki giggled. “You love him, you love him!”

“No I don’t!” Yumi insisted.

“You love him, you love him.” Hiroki insisted, in his sing-song-y tone.

“Stop it!” Yumi shouted.

Hiroki laughed. “Just admit that you love him, Yumi.”

Yumi growled. “Even if I did love Ulrich, why would I tell you?”

Hiroki giggled. “So _that’s_ his name. Ulrich”

_Damn it._ Yumi sighed.

“Ooooooohhh… Ulrich I love you!” Hiroki giggled.

“Get out of here, right now Hiroki!” Yumi shouted.

Hiroki just laughed at her, before she chucked her pillow across the room at him. He instantly zipped out of the door at that.

**~Her Real Brother~**

“Yumi, I’m scared.” Hiroki whimpered.

It was the middle of the night, both their parents were already asleep, but Yumi was awake. They had just come back from an attack that had Hiroki possessed. She was simply awake because they had just gotten back from the return trip.

She was surprised to see him there; it didn’t happen before the return.

“What’s wrong?” Yumi asked.

Hiroki sighed. “I had a nightmare.”

Yumi looked up at him, this was the first time this had ever happened. Hiroki always acted like such a tough little kid, even when he was hurt.

“What was it about?” Yumi asked.

Hiroki pouted. “It was terrible, I was doing all these terrible things, at a factory. But no matter how hard I tried to stop, I couldn’t do anything. It’s like I was being controlled.”

Yumi’s eyes widened at that. But she was able to regain her composure quickly enough for the young boy to not notice. “What do you mean?”

Hiroki sighed. “I just had no control over anything and I was just _hurting_ people, hurting them really bad.”

Yumi sighed and patted the space on the mat next to her. “Come ‘ere.”

Hiroki rushed to her side and easily nestled his head into her shoulder. He looked up at her with wide brown eyes, completely fearful of what he had believed to have transpired in his mind.

Yumi was slightly taken aback by this. The kid was almost always a pest but now he was just a child. Just a little kid. He didn’t look like someone out to make her miserable it was just a kid that got scared because of a bad dream.

Yumi gave a small smile to the boy as she began rubbing circles in his back. The small boy cooed a little bit at that.

“I don’t think you’ll ever have a dream like that, ever again.” Yumi stated.

Hiroki looked at her. “But what if I do?”

Yumi grinned at him. “Well, if it does happen I’ll be there for you.”

“Promise?” He asked her.

Yumi hugged him. “I swear.”

Hiroki may have been a pain, but he really did think of her as his sister. Maybe that’s why he bugged her so much.

He may have been a pain, but the love he showed for her was great, hopefully she’d be able to return that same love.

**~Her Real Brother~**

Eventually their mom and dad had stopped Yumi from watching after Hiroki at night. I mean sure, he was still a pain but he was a bit more tolerable nowadays. She actually was beginning to like Hiroki a little bit.

“Morse code.” Hiroki stated.

Yumi raised an eyebrow at that. “Morse code?”

“Yeah, morse code.” Hiroki smiled.

“What’s morse code supposed to do with anything?” Yumi asked.

Hiroki rolled his eyes. “Everything, you know how mom and dad won’t let us see each other at night anymore?”

“Yeah, they said it was too late and you’re too big to be having nightmares.” Yumi responded.

Hiroki blushed. “I _do not_ have nightmares.”

“Sure you don’t…” Yumi rolled her eyes.

Hiroki ignored that and continued. “The point is that with Morse code we’ll be able to keep in touch, even at night.”

“And how does one learn Morse code?” Yumi humored the young boy.

Hiroki grinned. “All you have to do is to learn a series of dots and dashes, easy as pie.”

Yumi frowned. The last thing she wanted to do was learn some fake language plus with all the XANA attacks… “I don’t know hiroki, I’m kinda busy what with exams and all.”

“Come on Yumi, please…” Hiroki begged.

Yumi sighed. “Hiroki…”

“Please…”

“Fine.”

“Yes, you won’t regret it, Yumi!” Hiroki hugged the girl before running off.

**~Her Real Brother~**

It took a bit of time but eventually Yumi did learn Morse code.

The raps came at the wall of her room often during the nights.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._ **[3]**

At this point Yumi was a pro at the language and was able to translate the message with ease.

**_U up_ **

Yumi smiled, it was nice to hear her brother’s knocks, especially after just coming from a return trip.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Tap. Tap._

_Tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap. Tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap. Tap, tap._

**_Yeah, something wrong_ **

**_Nightmares_** Hiroki responded.

**_What was it this time_ **

**_About some sort of flood I don’t know what it was about just drifting by myself_ **

**_Thats terrible U ok_ **

**_Fine just wanted to talk_ **

**_Youll b ok_ **

**_I no_ **

**_Remember that itll get better_ **

**_How do u always no_ **

**_I just do_ **

**_Thanks Yumi_ **

**_Anytime_ **

**_Goodnight_ **

**_Night._ **

It always made her smile to have these conversations with her brother. She loved Hiroki so much.

**~Her Real Brother~**

Eventually time passed and she had seemed to feel less and less pain about her lost young brother. She had been fighting XANA with her friends for a little over a year and a half.

Aelita and Jeremy had just finished rebuilding Lyoko and William had reappeared in his new possessed state. But Jeremy said that he’d work right on it, so for now she didn’t dwell too much on the fact that they’d lost William to XANA.

But as time came along she realized that she was starting to feel like she needed some sort of way to change. She noticed everyone changing around her, Odd started to get some new clothes, so did Ulrich, Aelita and even Jeremy. All of them were beginning to change and she felt that, maybe it was time that she changed a little as well.

She looked at the black clothes that she wore. She didn’t really feel like wearing them anymore. She knew she wore the black to honor her lost brother. But she had Hiroki now and, despite his faults, was wonderful.

Everyone else was changing around her, growing up, getting more mature in terms of style. Maybe it was time to wear something new again.

It’s about time that she changed.

**~Her Real Brother~**

“Wow Yumi, is that you?” Odd asked.

Yumi walked into the cafeteria wearing her new clothes for the first time that day. **[4]**

“What?” Yumi said.

“Actual colors?” Odd said. “I must be dreaming, I figured you were colorblind or something.”

Aelita perked up at Yumi’s new style. “Yumi, that’s so pretty!”

“Thank you, Aelita.” Yumi smiled.

Aelita grinned. “Doesn’t Yumi look pretty, Jeremy?”

Jeremy took a quick glance over his computer. “Nice.”

“Ulrich, doesn’t Yumi look so pretty?”

Ulrich blushed at that. “Well… um… yeah… you look um… nice… uh... Yumi.”

“Nice?” Odd asked. “I think you mean to say that she looks-”

Ulrich stomped at the purple boy’s foot from underneath the table.

“Alright, enough fooling around guys.” Jeremy said. “We need to get started on taking another excursion in the Digital Sea.”

**~Her Real Brother~**

Hiroki came to her door and sighed. “Yumi… I wanted you to know how sorry I am for what I did.”

Yumi couldn’t help but smirk as she looked down at the diary pages in her hands. “Thanks for bringing it back.” Yumi said to him.

She turned to him and smiled as the boy gaped at the diary pages in her hands.

She knelt down to him and smiled. “You know, I understand now that what we have is better than some dumb old diary. I forgive you.”

Hiroki smiled before frowning and returning to his usual antics. “Are you in love or what?”

Yumi laughed. “Get outta here!”

Before she slammed the door in his face.

Hiroki ran off, but was ecstatic. After that entire endeavor with Yumi’s diary, he had his sister back. Whether he’d admit it or not, Hiroki’s worst fear was loosing Yumi.

As for Yumi, it was her time in the Digital Sea that she learned the true love that she felt for Hiroki. He may not have been his mother’s son. But Hiroki was always there. Always caring and always a pain. To her Hiroki really was,

Her Real Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] I imagine that Odd has small fangs on Lyoko, even in seasons 1-3. Hence why I added that tiny detail.  
> [2] Surfing in Cyberspace is a part of Code Lyoko’s album that they released back during season 4 was airing.  
> [3] That is actual morse code. It reads UXOK, most people use the X as a space.   
> [4] I imagine they changed outfits a little bit before Maiden Voyage, hence the original scene.


End file.
